


Belphegor's Wish

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, M/M, Other, Twitterature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Belphegor... wasn't.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 15





	Belphegor's Wish

He wanted to see MC dead at his feet, he thought, and his wish was fulfilled. After a wait long enough for him to forget he had wished for it in first place.

But God didn't forget.

And granted the wish on Belphegor's and MC's golden anniversary.


End file.
